hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (England)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. The release of the second DVD of the anime included Arthur Kirkland's alternate version of the song rewritten to reflect English culture. Romanized Lyrics Na na Daddy, RAM-shu wo choudai Na Na Mommy, Na na Mommy Mukashi ni tabeta PUDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai TUBE ha noru enpistu da IGIRISU! ("Minna ore ga kutta meshi wo mazuitte iu kedo, are wa wazato nan dakara na!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore IGIRISU OOBUN chikagakeba Kaoru shiawase no RESHIPI ("Hiniku wa kakushiaji sa") Hadasamui fuyu ni mankai da FIREWORKS! HEI HEI BROTHER, koucha wo choudai tsude ni SISTER, iretekurenai ka Oi Oi GRANDPA, heiwa ga ichiban Hai Hai BABY (Nanika ga memashu) Naa Naa DADDY GIN mo nomitai na Naa Naa Mommy, Naa Naa Mommy Mukashi ni tabeta PUDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda TATOO ga uzuku ZE. ATSUI roku-gen! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Otonari-san wa yuurei da IGIRISU! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Kyou no unsei mo saikou da Makenai da! Original Lyrics なあなあDaddyラム酒をちょうだい なあなあMommy なあなあMommy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 Tubeは乗る鉛筆だ イギリス 「みんな俺が作った飯をまずいって言うけど、 あれはわざとなんだからな！」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 はっとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球　 俺、イギリス オーブン近づけば 香る幸せのレシピ 「皮肉は隠し味さ」 肌寒い冬に満開だ Fireworks ヘイヘイBrother紅茶をちょうだい ついでにSister淹れてくれないか おいおいGrandpa平和が一番 はいはいBaby「何かが見えましゅ」 なあなあDaddyジンも飲みたいな なあなあMommy なあなあMommy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ Tatooが疼くぜ アツい六弦 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 　 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 お隣さんは幽霊だ イギリス ああ　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 今日の運勢も最高だ 負けないぜ Translated Lyrics Hey, hey Daddy, give me some rum Hey, hey Mommy, hey hey Mommy I can't forget the taste of that pudding I ate a while back Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. I'm England! Draw a circle, there's Earth. Stare a while, there's Earth. Should that happen to be Earth. I'm England! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush Hop on the Tube*, shaped like a pencil. England! *(The Tube is another name for the London Underground) ("I know you all say that I can't cook, but I just do it on purpose!") Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. I'm England! Draw a circle, there's Earth. Step back, there's Earth. Lie on your back, there's Earth. I'm England! The oven acquaints you with the fragrant recipe to happiness. ("It brings out the taste of irony.") The chilly winter is in full bloom, Fireworks! Hey hey brother, give me some tea And next, sister, don't add a thing Oy, oy Grandpa, peace is the best Yes, yes Baby, "Just look over there" Hey, Hey Daddy, have some gin too Hey, Hey, Mommy, Hey Hey Mommy, I can't forget the taste of that pudding I ate a while back My tatoo really hurts, but it's a hot six-string!* *(meaning an eletric guitar.) Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. I'm England! Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with a paintbrush My next-door-neighbor is a ghost, England! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world Today my luck is great, I can't be beat! Albums This version of the song song can only be found on the bonus CD contained in the second volume DVD of the anime, released May 22nd, 2009.